


【兰森x查尔斯】借火（万字pwp一发完）

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: ▪ 激情万字车。《利刃出鞘》的亮剑桃x《我们一直住在城堡里》的表哥包，混蛋组的双黑HE。最近狂看利刃出鞘真的太爽噜，满嘴脏话坏得透透的公子桃必要配给拜金贪财表哥包！预警：大量脏话（这两个人在一起真的没有办法做到文明用语（。
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	【兰森x查尔斯】借火（万字pwp一发完）

第一次是在Thrombey庄园的宴会上。那只夹着烟的手伸过来的时候兰森刚嘲笑完弗兰的愚蠢，正在阳台上咧着嘴抽烟。

“嘿。”站在他身侧的男人就这么不怎么客气地把手搭过来，“借个火。”

兰森看人总是带着半分轻蔑半分讥讽，仿佛世上除他外的所有人都低廉得不值一提。因而他也是那样瞥向这个漂亮的生面孔的，嘴角带着笑，但并不是好的那一种，饱含着高高在上的得意（用梅格的话来说，鬼知道为什么能有一个混蛋活得如此失败却又能永远保持着专属于蠢货的自大）和一种习惯性的轻浮。但是对方似乎并不介意。男人翘起夹着烟的二指，催促似的摇了摇，与此同时勾起一个笑容。

一个足够让混蛋们明了一切的轻佻笑容。

兰森挑起眉。他按开火机递上去，目光一错不错地盯着那人吸烟的模样——确切地说，是那张嘴吸烟的模样。线条流畅漂亮的唇形饱满得恰到好处，表面像是涂过唇膏般泛着湿润的水红，让人疑心他是否会像盛妆的女人那样在烟嘴上留下浅淡的口红印。

香烟成功燃了起来，Thrombey家的少爷却没有把手移开。兰森的指节从男人的下巴上轻飘飘地划过去，对方眯着眼睛扬起下巴，一副毫不介意自己被这样触碰的样子，双唇软软地抿着那根烟，语调被烟雾抹得暧昧又模糊：“查尔斯。”

作为自我介绍来说它过于简短了，但这个查尔斯似乎有着把自己的名字说得像个约炮邀请似的能力。兰森饶有兴味地隔着一层烟雾盯着男人看，看那目光也似有所意的眼睛。几秒种后，是兰森率先移开目光笑了：

“我猜你想找找刺激？又或者说——”

后半句出现在两分钟后楼上的房间里。兰森粗暴地把人掼上床，隔着衣服用力揉捏着男人的胸肉，胯部紧随其后下流地顶过去：

“又或者你是个看见男人就想骑上去的荡妇。”

查尔斯可真他妈紧。最初兰森想直接操进去，他向来没有替床伴妥善扩张的好兴致，但另一个混蛋紧到他连龟头都顶不进去。于是那根粗壮的阴茎现在就被塞进了查尔斯的喉咙里，后者一边生涩地皱眉吞咽着，一边费力地把手伸下去自己给自己扩张。

他抱着查尔斯的头用力顶了顶，听到身下的人被噎得难以吞咽口水、发出闷闷的呛咳，便眯着眼睛拍拍查尔斯被顶得凸起一块的侧颊：“放松点。”

查尔斯像是想翻个白眼，但不知出于什么原因忍住了。兰森也不在乎这些小细节，他唯一在意的就是他正在肆虐的这张小嘴，又湿又热的触感和那根似乎已经摸到门路开始绕着龟头打转的舌头令他哼笑了一声，揪紧了那人蓬松细软的棕发：“你该去参加口交大赛，准能在雏妓里赢个婊子一等奖。”

查尔斯涨红了脸，终于不耐烦了。那张嘴最后吮了一下，他抬起头吐出阴茎的时候发出了响亮的“啵”的一声：

“操你妈。”

兰森一点都没生气。他笑了，扯着人的领子按倒在床上，一把拉开查尔斯挣扎不止的双腿：“那我替我父亲谢谢你。腿再张开点，我得送你份谢礼。”

刚插进去的几秒钟里兰森短暂地顿了顿，不让自己在一开始就被榨出来。他从来没操过这么紧的洞，每一寸高热的软肉都水一样地涌上来吸住他，无力地试图推挤不断向深处侵犯的异物。下体传来的强烈快感令他低骂了一声，掐着查尔斯的腿根又撞了撞，感觉向前顶的时候仿佛捅开了一块半融的黄油，拔出来时又像是被紧窒的小嘴依依不舍地吸住了，需要他用力挺腰才得以顺畅。喜悦和爽意一起席卷而来，他放纵自己沉浸其中，按着查尔斯的胸肉肆意揉弄，不管不顾地重重捅了十几下，这才被满含惊慌的哭咽声吸引了一点注意力。

兰森眨了眨眼，低下头看着被迫双腿大开的男人。查尔斯那双本来就又大又漂亮的眼睛此时睁得更大了，像是突然难以理解自己此时正在什么地方做什么，眼泪不自觉地顺着眼尾淌下来，断断续续的呜咽也从被阴茎操肿的嘴唇里喘出了声。他仰着头一下下地吸气，终于借着兰森这几秒的停顿咽了咽口水，哑声说：“我操，你他妈……呃啊！”

兰森再次重重地撞了进去，这一下直接使查尔斯被撞得头顶都磕到了床板。他惨叫一声，尾音还哆哆嗦嗦地扬着没落地，兰森就拉着他的双腿强行盘上自己的腰，蹭了两下开始了真正的操干。粗壮的性器打桩似的往那个蠕动收缩的小洞里插，没几下就操出了淫靡连续的水声，查尔斯死死咬着嘴唇却也依旧憋不住每一声呻吟，他被钉在男人的阴茎上发颤，一只手在床单上抓了又抓，终于还是捂住了小腹，拼命在枕头上辗转摇头：“啊……不，别……”

哪怕是这样狼狈惊惧的求饶，落在兰森的耳朵里也是含了情趣意味的叫床，只是查尔斯叫起来比其他人要更好听罢了。他这么想着就开始不断变换着角度往湿泞的肠道里顶，直到男人的声音变了调，出汗的掌心突然难耐地一把攀上了他的后背，本来在他腰侧和臂弯挣动的双腿也像是被卸了力似的垂软了下去。兰森操过的人不在少数，床伴的任何一个动作都被他收进眼里，见查尔斯这样便越来越深地顶上去，恶劣地捏过对方的下巴：“这么有感觉？你真的是雏？”

他说着手指就伸了下去，嘲弄似的在查尔斯的会阴上一弹，模样仿佛顽童在弹开一个玻璃珠。查尔斯却猛地一抖，短促地尖叫了一声，崩溃地推着他：“啊！我、我……”

“爽到了？”兰森顺势对着他会阴又揉又压，满意地感觉到包裹着阴茎的肠肉在失控地痉挛，被他插开的软肉把他吸得越来越紧，“被男人操就能让你这么激动？”

查尔斯大口地喘气，两条长腿自发盘上男人精壮的腰。他的目光涣散起来，尽管受到的对待够粗鲁但还是爽到不知所措，性器直挺挺地翘着夹在两人中间，手刚伸下去撸动了两下就被兰森抓住了。男人强行把他的手按在了他的胸肉上，带着他一起打着圈地揉动，问话的语气低沉又下流：

“你知不知道你的奶子很漂亮？”

查尔斯猛地闭了一下眼睛。在这之前他只跟女人做过，在那些女人身上发泄的时候他也说出过“奶子”这样低级龌龊的词汇，但他没有想过有一天这种词也会全部施加于自己的身上。兰森似乎觉得他躲避的模样很有意思，俯下身捏着他的乳头重重地嘬了一口，下身一刻不停地撞击着那个让他抽搐不止的位置，嘲弄道：“说话啊。你的嘴是不被操就张不开吗？”

查尔斯一阵阵地发抖，下意识地向上挺胸，意识到之后又耻辱地缩了回去，张了张嘴却只是呜咽道：“你快……”

兰森正玩得兴起，连“嗯”都懒得说，表达回应的方式是一记狠插。查尔斯哀叫一声，仰着头哽咽了半天才把后半句话说完：“……你快、快点射……”

“‘快点射’？”兰森玩味地重复道，“事后有浪货埋怨我没让他爽够怎么办？”

查尔斯喃喃着摇头，兰森便故意直起身来轻慢地俯视他，灵活的手指拧着他的胸肉就像在攥着烈马的缰绳，勃大的阴茎不紧不慢地顶在敏感点上研磨。他无论床下床上都不会放弃做混蛋，对于“如何在床上把人折磨到崩溃”算是有着十足十的经验，眼见身下的人浑身应激地颤抖，眼睛快要翻到脑后去了，这才压在那饱受蹂躏的肠肉深处彻底不动了，拖长了声音慢悠悠地道：“你说什么？我听不清——”

他一边这样问，一边捏住了查尔斯那根正溢出点点白浊的阴茎根部。精液倒流的滋味过于难耐，查尔斯哪里受过这样的委屈，也从未考虑过上流社会的人打炮时是否会有什么见不得人的恶趣味，半小时前他还觉得这事儿只是把另一个人的鸡巴塞进屁股里顶一顶就能了结的。他后悔起来，又不想放弃这个——这个穿得既帅又土的有钱傻逼，只得哑着嗓子哽咽，软绵绵地去推兰森的手，一开始的嚣张气焰全都不见了：“不要——”

“要的。”兰森一看到漂亮的人被欺负成这样心里就爽得不行，心情很好地哄他：“你大点声跟我说。”

“呃啊……什、什么？”

“要是你事后——”兰森说着慢慢地把阴茎抽出到头，在又湿又软被插得一片狼藉的穴口停留一下，看着身下的人瑟缩着试图后退：“说我没让你爽够怎么办？”

他说到后半句话的时候就恶狠狠地向前一顶，囊袋啪地撞上查尔斯发红的会阴。后者顿时激烈地绷紧了身子，查尔斯疯狂地摇头，眼泪口水都流了满脸，连声哭叫道：“不、不——爽够了！爽够了！”

兰森这才算是彻底满意了，他松开手，查尔斯立刻啜泣着抖动起来，精液溅上被汗水浸得发亮的小腹。他射精时后穴也跟着绞得死紧，兰森只坚持往里最后撞了两下，就被痉挛的穴肉给吸了出来。

他闷哼一声，又跟随本能挺了挺胯，这才慢慢地把阴茎抽出来，扯掉上面的安全套随手扔在一旁。他一松手查尔斯就像团毫无生气的软肉那样倒了下去，栽在Thrombey家族人人都睡惯了的高级棉绒床单上。兰森也不太介意他的状态，只是漫不经心地拍了拍查尔斯湿漉漉的脸，又手欠地捏了捏那饱满红润、被咬出了牙印的唇，仿佛在检查某样高级玩具的手感，嗤笑道：“小漂亮。”

查尔斯过了几秒钟才应了一声。兰森就有一搭没一搭地摸他带着吻痕的胸口，接着逗弄：“话都说不出来了？”

查尔斯勉强睁开眼睛，盯着他看了好一会，目光渐渐清明起来，终于开口说：

“……我还没吃晚饭。”

“楼下还没结束，你可以去厨房。”

对方似乎被他随意的态度惹得烦躁了起来。“我他妈——我才不吃那个，”查尔斯拧起眉道，声音还是很沙哑，但开始带上咄咄的意味了，“我要吃欧森区三十层的那家。”

兰森立刻吹了个足够响亮的口哨。“噢，操。你翘起屁股就是为了换一顿米其林餐厅的晚餐？”

查尔斯眯着眼，依旧绵软的手划拉过兰森之前丢在床头柜上的银质烟盒，毫不客气地磕出一支烟叼进嘴里：“谁跟你说只有一顿了？”

第二次的地点没有第一次好。查尔斯被丢在酒吧二楼的床上时身上几乎只剩内裤和领带了，其他衣服都散落在门口和外面走廊上，但是谁他妈的在乎？他还没等撑住身子，兰森就从后面野兽似的压了上来，手从他三角内裤的边缘直接插进去摸他的穴口，带着笑的声音打在查尔斯耳后：“自己润滑的小婊子。”

查尔斯呜咽一声，喘息里挂上了酒气和低吟，任由自己被按趴在床上，抓过枕头抱在怀里，把后臀向男人的双手拱去，闭上早就被酒精蒸得醉醺醺的双眼。但设想中的“被撕开内裤后贯穿”并没有发生，他等了一小会就不安地抬起头试图向后看，正好看到兰森掏出了一把匕首。

“呃操，你要干什——呜！”

兰森一只手摸上来握住他的后颈，直接把他按了回去。查尔斯被脸朝下压在枕头和床单上，鼻腔里都是酒吧房间锈潮的味道，闷闷地叫了一声，突然感觉一个锋利尖锐的东西隔着薄薄的内裤抵了上来。

他瞪大眼睛完全僵硬住了，酒也跟着醒了一半。兰森在那边低声冷笑，似乎在品味他突如其来的惊恐，然后刀尖就向上一挑，精准地划开了内裤在后穴部分的布料。

查尔斯无助地哀叫了一声，猛然暴露在空气中的穴口不住收缩着，那里已经被他提前抹过了润滑剂，正泛着湿亮的水光，兰森毫不客气地把大拇指戳进去勾了勾，然后就用别的东西替代了它。

微冷坚硬的柱状物一寸寸地插进来，查尔斯吓得浑身颤抖。是那把匕首的刀柄部分。兰森强迫他把那金属的柄端全部吃进去了，这才直起身看着颤巍巍地留在外面的尖利的刀锋，满意地一拍查尔斯的臀瓣，看着那人一动不敢动的样子，调笑道：“这下你的小屁股真的能杀人了。”

查尔斯的回答是静默片刻，然后爆发出了一阵啜泣。他的确被康斯坦斯骂过怂货，当时他还不屑地予以回击，但现在他屁股里插着刀柄，刀刃就危险地紧贴着湿润的穴口，他怎么能不害怕？他吓得努力维持身形不动，于是这副模样就很好地取悦了身后的那个变态，兰森小心地捏住刀柄和刀刃的连接处开始缓缓地移动抽插，用另一种比阴茎更可怕的武器捅开他，捏着他战栗不止的腿根和臀肉问道：“感觉怎么样？”

“……不，”查尔斯隔了好久才憋出颤抖的一声呜咽，“不行……” 

“我又没用刀尖操你。”兰森讥笑。但查尔斯却不那么认为，他觉得自己有几次都差点被划到了，这个猜想令他又惊又怒，继而在刀柄越来越快的进出中变成了只剩下惊恐、来不及发怒。原本凉硬的金属被肠肉捂得火热起来，一下一下地抵着他的敏感点抖动，他抽噎起来，开始摇着屁股躲避凶器，带着哭腔软绵绵地威胁道：

“你他妈……弄伤了你要带我去医院……去、去那家……啊！”

叮啷一声，那把刀与地板相撞发出了一声脆响，下一秒那个瑟缩着还没来得及闭合的小口就被早已粗硬地勃起了许久的阴茎劈开了。

“去医院干嘛，真的玩坏了我就把你拎到地下室做我一个人的婊子。”兰森顺畅地操到了底，顶在最里面磨了磨就开始毫无顾忌地由着自己的心意抽插起来，一边说着威胁的语句，“是你自己爬上我的床的，查尔斯，你现在就像个五美金一次的妓女，想怎么操都可以。”

查尔斯含混地骂着，在床上难过地扭动。“我绝对、啊……不止值五美金——”

“也是。”兰森嗤嗤地笑了，“上次你一个晚上就花掉了我五千块。我怎么会就那样给你买了个皮夹？”

“谢了。它……嗯啊，用着很顺手。”

体内的阴茎顿了顿，突然改变了方向猛地刺上了敏感点。查尔斯猝不及防，失控地哀叫。“但你还是最喜欢这个不是吗？”兰森问，“你也可以找个有钱的女人。你怎么不去用你那张嘴和你那该死的漂亮眼睛去勾引梅格？——是因为你离不开男人的鸡巴。”

他几乎每说一个单词都要撞过来一次，查尔斯瘫软在他怀里抽搐哭吟，连否认和推拒都说不出来。兰森一边操一边思考为什么会有人做了一堆只有反派才会干的事结果还长了一张如此清纯无辜的脸，查尔斯不说脏话的时候就他妈的像一只不会对任何东西造成影响的小猫咪，只有跟他走近了才知道那双水润的大眼睛后面是怎样的假惺惺。他想到这里就莫名不快起来，一把抓起正意乱情迷地呻吟着的男人，调整了一下位置，强迫对方面对面地坐在自己身上。

查尔斯的表现就像是突然被按在了烙铁上。他被兰森强行往下压，那根竖直的、又热又粗的阴茎化成某种特殊的刑具劈开他，一直撞在他肚子深处让他茫然恐惧的那些地方。他被顶得又酸又痛，捂着腹部呜呜地哭了起来，垂软的四肢漫无目的地划拉了几下就动弹不得了，只得任由兰森一下下地固定住他的身子、阴茎不管不顾地往上颠。查尔斯的内里就像是一块吸力强得过了头的软囊，兰森爽得头皮发麻，动作越来越激烈、越来越趋于本能，他用力地把性器抽出又用力地捅入，感受着那些刚要合拢休息的软肉被绝望地反复撑开贯穿，不由得兴奋起来，夸奖似的捏了捏查尔斯的屁股：“做得好，宝贝。”

查尔斯说不出话，只是精疲力尽地倚在他怀里被侵犯，勃起的性器一直得不到抚慰，最后只能在一次深插中颤抖着吐出清液。他累得要命，身体濒临极限地打着抖，张了几次嘴终于哀求道：“兰森……求你，求你……”

他说着眼睛就已经累得睁不开了，只好合上眼皮，睫毛上翘着的泪珠颤了颤就一连串地滚下来。兰森却依旧精力旺盛，再次把他压倒回去，拎着他的腿提起他的胯肆意发泄，故意羞辱道：“你怎么比上次还好操，自己回家玩过了吗？”

查尔斯摇了摇头，又抬起胳膊把半边脸也挡住了，只露出那张红润的、正在无意识地吐出撩人呻吟的嘴唇。兰森盯着他的唇和下颌看，小腹突然一阵发紧，猛地抽出阴茎，揪住了正歪系在查尔斯赤裸的上身的领带。他抓领带就像抓狗绳，粗暴地把人扯过来一点，手指撬开查尔斯的双唇，阴茎直直地插进湿热的嘴里，就像突兀地顶破一个蚌。

刚插进去他就射了，精液喷洒在查尔斯的喉口。身下的男人像是被突如其来的欺凌吓愣了，兰森下流地用胯部顶了顶他的脸，这才慢慢地把阴茎抽出来。

然后兰森就那样哈哈大笑，眼看着查尔斯像是触电般地弹起来，趴到床边哭咽着咳了个天翻地覆。

没隔了多久他们就来了第三次、第四次，等到第五次的时候两人已然达成了某种共识。第五次的空间很逼仄，查尔斯在宝马车的副驾驶位上几乎被叠起来插，身体在不够宽敞的空间里被折磨得酸痛又无力，但这次他没怎么抱怨，因为这辆宝马——新崭崭的宝马，是兰森刚刚买给他的。

兰森在情事中拥有一种残忍的下流。一根手指紧贴着粗壮的阴茎强行挤进被操了多日后红软湿濡的穴口，查尔斯被玩得直翻眼睛，感觉到兰森用另一只手玩弄着他吐在外面的舌尖，凑在他耳边说：“我想试试这个骚得要命的小洞究竟能吃多少。”

第二根手指也插了进来，一根阴茎和两根指头拢在一起把查尔斯撑得不住浪叫，他胡乱地“嗯嗯”两声，双手艰难地伸下去摸索着，自己抱好了腿让它们张得更开：“都、呜呃，都给你——给——”

他说着费力地试图把屁股再抬高一点，但是没有成功。兰森饶有兴味地笑了起来，身子重重地往前一压，看着查尔斯眼神迷乱的浪荡样子，伸手在男人比第一次大了一圈的红肿的乳头上拧了一把：“我也给你。我可以给你一切。”

这句话使查尔斯的瞳孔放大了，就像一只看到了鲜鱼罐头的猫。他断断续续地喘了两声，迫切地重复道：“一切？”

“除了爱。”

查尔斯一小时前就在汽车销售店笑过，现在他又这样笑了，不断摩挲着兰森手上的金指环。“成交。”

听到那个移民女孩的事是在新闻上，查尔斯噘着嘴坐在沙发上，看着关于遗产被如何继承的报道，把遥控器往电视屏幕上用力一丢。

兰森正在吸烟，惬意地瘫在一旁看他发火的模样，伸了一只脚踢了踢查尔斯的大腿：“又生气了？”

“你他妈在搞什么？”查尔斯怒气冲冲地转过来，“那些该死的钱都——”

“嘘，嘘，宝贝。”兰森的脚不轻不重地踩上了他的裤裆，脚趾隔着布料蹭弄蛰伏在里面的性器，“这只是个计划。那些东西都会是我的。”

查尔斯怀疑地听完了兰森的阐述，但男人一讲完他就恢复了高兴的模样，倾身扑过去抽出一根烟叼着，凑在兰森嘴里燃着火星的烟头上：“借个火。”

兰森哼了一声，两根烟对在一起燃了起来。查尔斯吸着烟，有一搭没一搭在兰森腿上挺胯：“真有你的。”

“等拿回大宅，我要把你按在壁炉上操。”兰森咬着他的耳朵说，几乎把烟雾吹进他的耳洞里，“那时你就比我们旁边火苗还他妈的烫，弗兰还在壁炉抽屉里藏了一堆大麻，我要把大麻卷插进你那个饥渴的好地方里，看着你的水把它泡软泡化，你就神志不清地被我捅穿——”

查尔斯听不下去了，他扭动着，渴求地呻吟了起来，胡乱蹬掉裤子骑上去，掏出兰森半勃的性器，后穴在龟头上蹭来蹭去，催促道：“快点硬。”

“真心急啊。”兰森笑眯眯，手指在他的身上抚弄揉动，“我想在你的肚脐上镶个钻石，宝贝。”

“什么都行。”查尔斯急切地说，深吸了一口气坐下去，毫无阻碍地把阴茎吞到底，胯下发出混合着黏液相搅的响亮撞击声。他仰起头短促地喘息，被这一下插得浑身发麻，缓了好一会才在兰森不耐的挺动中跟着动了起来，骑在男人身上吞吐着令他脚趾尖儿都打颤的巨物，带了点傲气地问：“嗯、嗯……我们多久没用过润滑剂了？”

兰森被他的问题和语气逗笑了。“快一个月了，宝贝。你可真是天生的浪，水都流到我身上了。”

查尔斯满脸晕红，扬着下巴得意地笑了起来。他这样的时候虽然少了点痞气，但还是跟做坏事之后的兰森很相像。

一切都很顺利。他们为了钱什么都干得出来，比如纵火和转寄恐吓信，那都是查尔斯去做出来的事。做爱时和犯罪时他都不介意这样被兰森摆布，反正他事后能拿到想要的一切，无论是豪车珠宝还是那根终于把他操熟了的阴茎。

一点压力、几次暗示、大量的愧疚，让那个女孩招供简直就是轻而易举的事。兰森到手的财产比查尔斯所想象的要多得多，新别墅被布置好前他们去市中心的五星级酒店开了个房间，查尔斯躺在浴缸里叉开腿自慰，任由兰森自上而下地把上千美金的香槟都倾倒在自己身上。那些澄净的酒液飞溅上他的下巴，查尔斯舒适餍足地伸出舌头舔了舔，听到兰森问：“味道怎么样？”

“没你的鸡巴好吃。”查尔斯甜蜜地逢迎，“这个牌子的我已经喝腻了，兰森。你应该给我点更好的——唔嗯嗯……”

他的嘴如愿以偿地被兰森的性器塞满了。查尔斯卖力地舔吸着，为新生活情动不已，他深深地把阴茎吞到底，熟练地避免咽反射，反手拨开水阀，让香喷喷的泡泡和热水一起涌进浴缸淹没他们的身体。白色的泡沫没过查尔斯的胸膛时停了，兰森舒服地挺着胯关闭水龙头，湿淋淋的手在查尔斯鼓起来的侧颊上又拍又打，赞叹道：“罪恶肮脏的小东西。我的。”

查尔斯“嗯嗯”地表达了同意，在男人的囊袋开始缩紧抽搐时更加配合地含过去，熟稔地调整着角度让精液正好射进自己的喉管里。把兰森口射之后他也不急着避开，而是像个全世界最敬业的妓女那样耐心地握着半软的阴茎啧啧吮吸，收起牙齿着迷地舔舐这个沉甸甸地压住了自己半张脸的大家伙，直到兰森自己把性器移开。

查尔斯留恋地追过去亲了一下泛红的龟头，这才又靠回了浴缸内壁，任由自己被白花花的泡泡和热气包裹住，舒舒服服地舔着唇周，说：“感觉像是浸泡在你的精液里。”

“你可以试试被我射个满身的感觉。”兰森轻声威胁。他们在热水中搂搂抱抱，直到二人都又硬了起来，于是查尔斯就被拎出了浴缸、扔上酒店松软到可以把人完全陷进去的大床。现在他已经不会像曾经那样费心挣扎了，而是直接翘起屁股咬住床单，在被顺畅无阻地捅开之后就松开嘴，仰起头毫不顾忌地浪叫起来。

“叫我的名字。”兰森啪啪地干他，“叫！”

“兰森……啊，兰森！”查尔斯听话地叫着，扭过头来跟他接吻，“我、我……”

兰森胯下的速度丝毫不减，抬起一掌在他臀上拍出肉浪:“怎么？”

查尔斯又呜呜啊啊地叫了几声，到底还是说不出完整的话了，断续地说了几个字都不清晰，反而把身上的人激得兴起，翻来覆去地把他插了个透，最后顶在高热的肠道深处射了出来。查尔斯被内射了也不生气，缓了一会就爬起来去床头柜翻兰森新买的古巴雪茄，撅着屁股点火的时候乳白色的精液就从那个一张一合的小穴里流了出来，顺着他被蹂躏得青红一片的腿根蜿蜒。

他第一次抽雪茄，好不容易用香柏木片把它烤燃了，结果被呛得干咳几声，便不大高兴地躺回去，又吸了一口就把它从自己的嘴里拿出来，插进兰森的两唇间。兰森自然地抿住它，问：“你刚刚想说什么？”

查尔斯来了精神。“宝格丽新出了一款腕表。”他说着抬起手在空中比划了一下，“八角造型的，有喷砂黑瓷和自动上链，我觉得它很——”

“买。”兰森漫不经心地吐出一口烟雾，“宝贝过来看。”

查尔斯躺进兰森怀里，看着男人有规律地慢慢吸着雪茄，对他解释道：“你刚刚抽得太快了，雪茄一定要慢一点稳定温度，像这样——”兰森说着就把它又重新递到查尔斯嘴边，“再试一次看看。”

查尔斯半信半疑地轻嘬了一口，这回果真不觉得太呛了。他懒得自己拿茄卷，索性就这么抽了起来，直到兰森盯了他片刻突然移走了手，说：“你怎么吸什么都跟吸鸡巴一样。”

才刚摸到门路开始享受的查尔斯一愣，涨红了脸。“去你妈的。”他骂骂咧咧，“把它给我，我还要。”

“我不是买了好几盒给你吗，甜心。”兰森说着把烟雾吐在他脸上，查尔斯张嘴在空气中咬了咬那段虚缈的烟气，突然想到什么似的，说：“记得我们刚认识的时候吗？你说你能给我一切，除了——”

“噢。”兰森挑眉，“或许现在不太一样了。”

查尔斯懒洋洋地笑了。他把一整盒雪茄都拿了过来，抠玩着上面精致的烫金的商标：“一点点爱？”

兰森的手又覆上了他的臀瓣。“你说得都对。”男人笑道。

END.

害，其实一个靠脸一个靠钱嘛！


End file.
